Hallucinations Are A Product Of The Mind
by peskyhumanity
Summary: We're inside the head of Stefan Salvatore and the one person he cares about most jumps in his hallucinations with no warning. Rated T for language in upcoming chapters. Cover image credit to Google.


**A/N: Hi y'all! Okay, so I really don't know where this came from but it won't be that long, maybe a couple of chapters? This will only be a continuation of Stefan's hallucinations and maybe a few other characters POV's. Obviously, this whole thing is in Stefan's POV unless stated. I hope you like it!**

* * *

I didn't think of her when she came into my dream. I know I didn't. How did she show up then? I'm not sure. But I won't complain. She makes it all easier though. I was so close to turning my humanity off again. It would be easier to feel nothing when I am down in this watery prison. But it would take me longer to come back than last time. I wouldn't have Elena standing next to me, cheering me on to come back to her. I wouldn't have her telling me to have hope. I wouldn't feel her touch on my skin when she was trying to convince me to feel something. I would be completely and utterly alone. _Ha, exactly what Klaus said would happen. _

It's funny how people you hate so much come to be the ones who actually tells you the truth. Who becomes your real friend and sticks with you no matter what. You expect the people who do those things, to be the ones you care about most. But they aren't. The people you love most end up ruining your life and they have no problem in doing so. They don't care about your feelings, they don't care about what will happen to you, they only care about sleeping together until you want to rip your ears off.

She broke my heart, then set it on fire and put in through the shredder; none of that doesn't mean that I don't still love her. I think I love her even more, now that she's not mine. I expected it from her, though. I knew she would stray from me. I knew she would want to experiment to know if she was missing out on anything. _I knew she would fall in love with someone else._

But from my own brother? I never expected it. I thought that after this happened with Katherine, it wouldn't happen ever again. It did, though. I think it hurts more from him because he knew- _he knew_ how much I loved Elena, yet he just swooped in and took her from me. You know what? No, I actually did expect it from him. He just lives to ruin my life. Does anyone remember what he promised me? _An eternity of misery_. Am I the only one who remembers this? Obviously, because it seems like when he does ONE good thing, everyone ends up wanting to be his best freaking friend. All of Mystic Falls is practically in love with him, yet none of them know what a girl-stealing, douche of a brother, cold-blooded murderer he is.

I miss her, though. I miss everything about her. I miss the way she smiles like she's a little kid on Christmas morning. I miss the way she laughs. I miss her lips, the soft pink color they had to them and the way they would look when she was leaning in to kiss me. I miss her chocolate brown eyes. I miss her hazelnut hair that's soft as silk, but mostly I miss running my fingers through it. I miss the feel of her skin, its softness and warmness, lying next to me after we spent the night together. I miss her smell, that lavender and vanilla fragrance you would get once she walked by you. It would enter through your nose and move throughout your whole entire body until it was coursing through your bloodstream and made you dizzy. Out of everything,, the one thing that I miss the most is the sound of her voice. I miss her saying my name, telling me to hold on… telling me that she loves me. I miss it all.

I just wish that someone would notice I'm gone. I wish someone would drop everything to come find me so I can escape out of this hell. It hurts knowing that all of your friends are being fooled by your evil doppelgänger; that not one of them can tell the two of you apart, yet you have known them for almost five years.

I really don't know how I have managed to stay conscious this long. It normally lasts about thirty seconds from when I wake up to having water fill my lungs. It is so painful, too; having water forced into your lungs, then your body healing itself, then waking up again and not being able to get one gulp of air before the water rushes down my throat again. It's not even good water either. It is disgusting, dirty, polluted, run-off water from the town of Mystic Falls and all of the dirty little people living in it.

Why do I even try to stay awake this long? Maybe because I hope that someone will save me and I'll be conscious during the act. I know that won't happen though, I'll probably be stuck down here for the rest of eternity because no one will think I'm gone. I'm just going to let go. This is the longest I have stayed alive for a while and it hurts. So I'm going to let the darkness take over my body and disappear into a dream world that it much better than where I am now.

It's coming… the darkness. I can feel it. It's almost here. It never takes too long to arrive after I have summoned it. My vision is starting to blur and there is black in the corners of my eyes. It's here, and I'm okay with it because I'll get to see- I'll get to see…

I open my eyes and am practically blinded by the sunlight above me. I hear the rush of a river towards my feet and somewhere in the distance many birds tweet. I hear the sounds of frogs croaking and crickets chirping and by the time my eyes adjust, I know I'm on the bank of the quarry. A hard rock is beneath me but separating us, giving me little comfort, is a tan blanket.

One of my arms is lying over my stomach and my other is splayed out beside me. It's only till then that I realized someone was laying on my arm; a small figure with a small waist and silky brown hair, her back moving up and down at a normal speed, telling me that she is sleeping. She is lying on my left arm, the one that is extended, and her hand is intertwined with mine. Once I see the ring with a small band and blue stone set in it, I know who it is.

_Elena…_

As if on queue, she wakes up and moves a little in the position she is laying in. I hear her take in a breath and then tighten her grip on my hand a little more.

"You let me fall asleep?" She asks with a groggy voice while letting go of my hand and flipping her body towards me. She takes her left arm and drapes it over my stomach then puts her right arm on my chest and sets her chin on it. I pull one of my legs up so my knee is straight in the air and she throws her left leg over mine and moves on top of me just a little more.

"Why are you here?" I ask her in a confused voice as she buries her face in the crook of my neck and plants little butterfly kisses on my weak spot, which she knows very well.

"I'm here to keep you company, silly." She pulls back and says with a smile. I don't return one and she gets a worried look on her face. "Do you not want me here?" She asks me with tears filling her eyes. She starts to get up but I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and pull our bodies back together. She ends up bursting out in that beautiful laugh then looks straight into my green eyes with her shining brown ones.

"Of course I want you here." I whisper because we are so close and I don't need to speak any louder. "I was just confused… that's all." I say, tightening my grip around her waist and pulling her even closer than she is. She flashes me her brighter-than-the-sun smile and I return it back to her.

"Why were you confused, baby?" She asks me and I laugh. "What are you laughing at?" She asks me another question and then ends up laughing with me.

"It's just… you never called me baby before." I say shyly and I know very well that my cheeks are probably a deep shade of pink.

"Maybe I never had the chance to." She replies way too serious for me but then quickly changes the subject, "Seriously, Stefan, why were you confused?" She asks the same question again. She brings one of her hands up to my cheek and rubs her thumb over my jaw, "You can tell me anything." She whispers while laying her head on my chest.

Should I tell her? Of course I should tell her, its Elena we're talking about. Not that she would really care, this is just a hallucination, not the actual Elena. I've never lied to Elena, and even though _this_ her, the one laying in front of me, isn't the _real _her, I'm not going to start today.

"I just never think of you, then you show up in here and I want to know how you get here." I explain to her and her head shoots up at me.

"You never think of me?" She asks with a broken voice.

"I want to, but it hurts to think about you. Knowing that when… _if_, I get out of that safe, you aren't going to be mine. I'll have to watch you be with someone else and it'll feel like my heart is being pulled out of my chest." I tell her, setting my forehead against hers.

I start to sit up and put each of her legs on either side of me. She ends up straddling me and my hands are still around her waist. We're sharing breathes and I remember what this used to be like. When we would just forget the whole world and escape in each other. That's what our relationship was: simplicity, but it was also difficulty at the same exact time.

We always had supernatural problems beating us down. Whether it was me being a vampire, Katherine, Klaus, her becoming a vampire, Jeremy dying, the sire bond, it was all just too much pressure for her, I guess. I could've made it through all those things without wavering one bit. You know why? Because_ I_ love _her_.

"But you're glad you thought of me now… Right?" She whispers to me, very seductively, while slowly inching her way towards me.

"Very." I whisper back and she presses her lips against mine with a huge amount of force. I feel her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as she pushes us back into our previous laying position. Her tongue enters my mouth and I release a moan, which makes her smile. My hands are moving all over her back, down to her ass, around her hips where I give a tight squeeze and she jumps. This time I'm the one who smiles and I flip us over so I'm on top of her.

This is peaceful. With the slow flowing river behind us, birds chirping in the distance, frogs croaking right next to our heads. This is happiness, joy, excitement, any amazing word that goes with any of those. This is warm and kind, and light-hearted. This is love. This is _us. _

_No, Stefan. _I scold myself_. This used to be us. _There isn't even an _us _left. Not in this lifetime. You don't have her anymore. She isn't yours. You don't get to hug and kiss and hold her. You don't get to lay with her after a long day of school or another crazy supernatural obstacle. You don't get to stroke her hair and say everything is going to be okay. You don't get to wipe the tears off of her cheeks when she's sad. You don't get to make love to her anymore. You don't get to hold her hand in public, or take her out on a date. You shouldn't even get to love her.

I pull back and take a deep breath. "Elena, I can't do this." I say, avoiding all eye contact with her. I lift her from my lap and set her on the open space next to me.

"Why not?" She asks, sounding broken. She tucks her knees next to her chest and starts playing with a strand of her hair.

"You're with my brother, Elena. This isn't fair." I explain to her.

"This isn't even _real, _Stefan!" She shouts at me then gets up and starts to walk downstream.

I quickly stand up and start running after her. "Elena." I call to her. She finally stops walking and I come up behind her. "Why are you so mad?" I ask her quietly.

She slowly turns around to face me and I see tears shining in her eyes.

"I just don't get why you try so hard to stop us from happening. I know you're a good brother, but just for now can't you be with me?" She asks desperately, her hands now resting on my chest.

"I'm just used to doing the right thing." I tell her then I take her hands in mine and kiss both of them. "You need to know that. I'm always the good guy." I finish and pull our foreheads together.

"I know that, and I respect it. That's what I love about you. But just for once… Can you be bad for me?" She says with a mischievous smirk on her face. She backs up from me and bites her bottom lip.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her with a dumbfounded look. She quickly runs up to me and puts her lips next to my ear.

"Chase me." She starts, her voice dripping with passion. "And when you catch me… You can do whatever you want to me." She whispers once again, then turns on her heel and is off running.

I stand still for about five minutes, looking like an idiot until I hear a small, quick and loud whisper, "Stefan." I quickly turn around but I don't see her. I twist back to the other direction and see a flash of a leg and start running towards her. I'm running and running and running until I'm in the middle of a dense forest. I don't see or hear Elena and I wonder where she went. I start hearing footsteps circling around me and the next thing I know I'm following them. I'm spinning around in circles, trying to keep up with whoever it is.

"Stefan…" I hear another whisper and whip around.

"Yes?" I reply, getting sick and tired of this game.

"You lost me." She said.

And everything went _black._

* * *

**A/N: So, was any of it good? Please leave a review down below telling me what you thought! If you liked it maybe you could favorite and follow for me? **


End file.
